


rainy days full of sun rays

by first8id



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, idk how to tag, soft smoochy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/first8id/pseuds/first8id
Summary: mark and hyuck cuddle on a rainy day





	rainy days full of sun rays

rainy weekends were the best because donghyuck always knew where his boyfriend was. as his eyes cracked open and the sound of rain pouring into his ears, a smile bloomed on his lips. he hopped up from his bed and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. putting on shoes and his jacket, not bothering to change out of his pajamas.

donghyuck ran out of his house and began walking to mark’s house. yes, mark was the said boyfriend because you saw the tags, of course, they are together. in sophomore year he had caught feelings for his best friend, but pushing them off to avoid ruining their friendship. only for mark to ask him out the day before the start of christmas break. now they were at the end of their senior year and happier than ever.

donghyuck approached marks house and went near the side, opening the gate and into the backyard. there was a pole with handles on it that led to a part of the roof, and donghyuck would climb it to get to marks window. which was always unlocked for obvious reasons, this specific reason was for snuggles. donghyuck peaked inside to see mark curled up onto his bed, still asleep.

he sat on the window sill and began to untie his shoes. once they were off, he tried to open the window as quiet as he could as not to wake up mark. the bed was pressed up against the wall right where the window was so hyuck had to carefully step on the bed. can you tell he’s done this before?

donghyuck crept over the side of the bed and placed his shoes on the ground, took off his jacket and sat down next to mark. he shoved himself into the blankets because he was freezing, and cuddled up to mark. donghyucks plans to not wake him up had failed because once he got settled, mark stirred and turned over and pulled hyuck closer to him.

“hi,” mark said with a sleepy voice. “i missed you.”

“you saw me yesterday dork,” they both giggled at that. eventually, they fell back asleep to the sound of the rain, cuddled in fluffy blankets.

 

when they woke up they ordered food and watched movies, and about thirty minutes into emperors new groove hyuck couldn’t hold it in anymore. he needed kisses, and mark was just so cute when he received kisses. his nose would scrunch up and oh my god it's so cute.

so the first move was to snuggle into marks neck, he did so successfully. next flutter eyelashes so that mark would freak out and giggle, that also succeeded. finally, attack mark with smooches also succeeded. marks skin was soft and bouncy, perfect for kisses.

don’t get mark wrong he loved this, but hyuck needs to warn him sometimes. i mean all he has to do is ask. still, though, hyucks lips were plush and pink, perfect for kisses.

after pressing kisses all over marks face, hyuck went in for the lips. im not gonna lie to you, there was no magical moment, they’ve kissed hundreds of times.

the kiss started a bit slow but as it got a little faster donghyuck moved so he was straddling marks hips. marks hands moved up to hyucks thighs to his hips. while donghyucks hands were on each side of marks face, right by is ears making marks face tilt up. 

mark sneaked his hands up hyucks shirt, but his hands were cold making donghyuck giggle and pull away for a moment. he grabbed marks hand out of his shirt and continued kissing him. so mark puts his hands is hyucks soft curly hair. 

he moved down donghyucks neck, taking his thumb under hyucks neck and pushing up. he peppered his neck with kisses as a sort of get back from before. doing this made hyuck giggle again. 

donghyucks neck is super ticklish, so mark found a spot and started to suck the air by his neck making hyuck giggle even more.

mark always loved his boyfriends laugh, it was contagious. that sort of beam and giggle, raspy even. even though he wasnt being tickled mark began to laugh too. 

rainy days were the best because mark always knew where he could find a bit of sun.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @iohnnv


End file.
